La ultima carta de Tomoyo
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: Yo lo tenía todo, amigos, familia, cariño...pero esos días ya pasaron, se fueron y no volverán.


"La última carta de Tomoyo" "La última carta de Tomoyo"

_**("Sólo hasta entonces")**_

Hoy es un día como cualquiera

Es tan sólo uno más de otros tantos llenos de dolor

Mi familia no me hace caso,

Es como si yo no existiera

Mi madre siempre esta ocupada,

Su trabajo le importa más que yo,

De mi padre no se nada, nunca lo conocí

Mis primos Sakura y Touya ya no están

Se fueron lejos, muy lejos, dejándome más sola.

Y yo, como siempre, estoy muy desolada

Aislada en estas cuatro paredes

Sin ganas de hacer nada con nadie

Sólo existo yo en mi mente

Mientras que otros, ni en su recuerdo me tienen

Me siento tan sola

Pero ya debería estar acostumbrada...

Hoy fuimos al panteón, ayer mi madre me reveló que mi padre había muerto cuando yo tenía dos años, ese dolor se sumó a los que ya tenía en mi interior, destrozándome más y más que antes, desde ese día me pregunto ¿por qué la vida se ha ensañado conmigo de esa manera?

Yo lo tenía todo, amigos, familia, cariño...pero esos días ya pasaron, se fueron y no volverán.Ahora ya tengo 16 años, y estoy más sola que nunca; Sakura esta comprometida con Shaoran, y vive en Hong Kong con Mei Ling; Touya se casó y se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos, mi tío Fujitaka sigue viviendo en su casa, pero casi nunca lo he tratado, ¿cómo obtener consuelo de alguien a quien no conoces? Mientras que Eriol, mi único amor, no está conmigo, vive tan lejos que nunca lo puedo ver, hace poco me dijo que se iría a vivir más lejos; no pude soportar ese dolor y le grité que no lo quería volver a ver nunca; como me arrepiento de mis palabras, él era el único que me hacia sentir viva, me quiso decir algo, pero yo salí corriendo y ahora no contesto sus llamadas...Pero ¿qué pasa?

Nadie más esta cerca de la tumba de mi padre, mi madre no se aproxima para consolarme ni para secar las lágrimas que estoy derramando tan desconsoladamente, soy la única que llora sobre la lápida del que alguna vez fue mi progenitor.

Al mirar la inscripción: "Takeshi Daidouji, amado esposo y padre", y al mirar el piso sobre el cual estoy arrodillada, pensé en algo, mientras derramaba las mas amargas lágrimas que nunca he derramado en mi vida, pensé en escribir una carta para dar a entender mis sentimientos de soledad y dolor, esa carta empieza con el poema de arriba, y así continua:

Los días pasan, sin que pueda hacer absolutamente nada; falta poco para que cumpla los 17 años y no me siento nada feliz, ese día será tan hueco a menos que reciba una sonrisa, una que nazca del corazón y que no sea dada con obligación. Quiero que sobre mi vestido se derramen las lágrimas mas sinceras que pueden existir, unas lágrimas de felicidad dadas por mi y por la persona que me abrace, sólo hasta entonces daré mi primera y verdadera sonrisa...

Ha pasado un año desde que comencé a escribir esa carta, estas líneas en las que expreso todo, pero mis días siguen siendo tan vacíos como el primero, todos los días lloro, pero nadie se da cuenta de mi dolor, "cada cabeza es un mundo", vaya que es verdad, todos están tan ocupados en sus cosas que nadie se da cuenta de lo que siento, y cada día noto que voy cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, del cual nadie me quiere rescatar.

Hace un mes caí enferma, ningún doctor sabe lo que padezco; mi enfermedad es tan simple, estoy enferma de tristeza y de dolor.

Por primera vez, mi madre se da cuenta de que existo, por primera vez desde hace años se preocupa por mi, por lo que siento, pero ya es muy tarde. Nadie puede regresar el tiempo, nadie puede saber lo que yo sentí en esos momentos, en los que estaba encerrada, mas no en mi habitación, sino en mi mente, nadie sabe... ni nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Estoy postrada en una cama, me siento tan débil, apenas y puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Veo a mi familia, todos están juntos, rezando a Dios para que me cure, nunca lo habían hecho, pero aún así no soy feliz, pues veo a toda mi familia sufrir por mi culpa, aunque se que muchos. Sólo están aquí por compromiso, como mis parientes por parte de mi padre. Aún así se siente bien saber que mi madre por fin a dejado a un lado lo material para estar con su hija enferma, con su única hija, aquella que tanto la necesitó, pero ahora ya es tarde...

Hace seis meses me enfermé, pero ya no lo estoy, vine otra vez con mi padre... lo puedo ver, esta conmigo, y me abraza mientras veo a mi madre darme el último adiós, me llenan de flores de ciruelo, y en mi cara esta dibujada una sonrisa, por que al fin soy feliz, pues veo que todos derraman verdaderas lágrimas sobre mi vestido azul turquesa. Pero no me gusta ver a mi madre llorar; por primera vez veo a mi tío Fujitaka llorar, rompiendo la promesa que le hizo a su esposa, a mi tía Nadeshiko antes de morir, por primera vez veo a todos mis amigos juntos, Sakura, Shaoran y todos los demás están también aquí, todos con ropaje negro, me gustaría decirles que ese color no me gusta para la última vez que nos veremos.

Él también esta aquí, mi amado Eriol vino a verme, él me puede ver con mi padre, me mira lleno de dolor como preguntándome ¿por qué lo deje solo si me amaba tanto? Mi primo Touya también me ve y se pregunta lo mismo, pues cuando yo tenía 15 años me confesó que me amaba, pero lo rechacé, por que éramos primos y por que yo estaba enamorada de Eriol, unos meses después, lo convencí para que saliera con alguien más, después se casó con la profesora Kaho Misuki.

Ahora bajan mi ataúd hasta la lápida de mi padre, recuerdo las palabras que dije aquella vez: "Sólo hasta entonces. Sólo hasta que este tan fría como esta tumba en la que estoy sentada, se darán cuenta de lo que dejaron pasar, de que la persona que mas amaban en el mundo estaba frente a ellos y nunca la quisieron ver... y ahora que ya no esta la pueden ver".

Quisieran regresar el tiempo, para decirme que también me amaban, pero ya es muy tarde.

Sólo hasta este momento en el que estoy sepultada se dieron cuenta de que Dios les dio la más grande oportunidad de dar amor al darles una hija, una amiga que sufría, pero la ignoraron.

Ahora esa joven que esta bajo la tierra vuelve a llorar, pues se ha dado cuenta de que pronto estará más sola que antes, ya que de seguro su tumba quedará olvidada, como la de su padre...Pobre Tomoyo, nunca tuvo un hombro en el cual llorar, nunca tuvo a alguien que escuchara sus penas y sufrimientos, y cuando tuvo a alguien, lo alejó de su lado; ahora sólo su padre y su tía la escuchan, ellos le prestan sus hombros para que llore, le acarician el cabello como una vez lo hizo su madre y como tantas veces lo hizo Eriol. Ellos le escuchan, la consuelan y le besan la frente como nadie lo hizo nunca.

Pobre Tomoyo, sólo hasta que se fue de este mundo, su familia y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que existía; sólo hasta entonces vieron el tiempo que desperdiciaron, sólo hasta entonces vieron su dolor; sólo hasta que murió se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía, sólo hasta entonces se dieron cuenta del amor que necesitaba y que tanta falta le hacía, sólo hasta entonces supieron lo que tenían que hacer como su madre y como sus amigos...

Ahora es entonces, y nadie puede hacer nada."Sólo cuando una persona ya no está a tu lado, te das cuenta de lo importante que era para ti"

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Esta triste la historia verdad, por lo general no acostumbro escribir estas cosas (¡Pero qué mentirosa!! Si mi primera historia fue asesinato nn')tal vez los que han leído otras de mis fan-fics se estarán preguntando por que escribí este tan melodramático, bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla:

Para empezar, en 6° de primaria, una amiga me decía Tomoyo por que tenía el cabello largo. Esta historia, es en realidad mi historia, esta es una carta que les escribí a mis padres, pero que sólo mi madre leyó, no saben el peso que me quité de encima al escribirla, me puse a mí como Tomoyo, a su madre como mis padres, a su padre como mi abuela, y a Touya como mi hermano, ya que estoy segura que si un día yo falto, él va a llorar por mí.

Tal vez muchas chavas y chavos se identifiquen con esta historia, si lo hacen déjenme darles un consejo, transcríbanla y pónganse en mi lugar, dénsela a la persona que sienten que los rechaza o no les presta atención, verán que tal vez las hagan reflexionar.

No soy persona de muchas palabras, sólo escribiendo historias soy algo buena.

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia, mándenlo a:

**PD: Saludos a mis amigas Karina, Iliana (autora de "La ira") y a mí ídolo en escribir historias de CCS, Crystal.**

**Un beso a todas ellas.**

**EPÍLOGO:**

Hace media hora enterraron a Tomoyo, todos se han retirado, la lluvia cae fuertemente, como lamentándose por la perdida de ella. Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente, Sakura también lo hacía, ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle perdón por haberla dejado sola cuando más la necesitaba, se enteró cuando Sonomi, la madre de ella le avisó por teléfono de su muerte.

Shaoran se la tuvo que llevar en brazos, pues Sakura no soportó ver a su prima, a su mejor amiga, metida en una caja, inerte, sin respirar, sin sonreír, sin darle esas palabras de ánimo que siempre lo hacía, no resistió y se desmayó al ver como bajaban su ataúd al fondo de la lápida.

Sólo queda una persona allí, sin importarle la lluvia, ni el frío, sólo esta allí, parado, viendo con desesperación y angustia lo último que queda de la única mujer que ha amado.

Eriol mira la lápida, las inscripciones que están grabadas:

"Takeshi Daidouji, amado esposo y padre"

"Tomoyo Daidouji, amada hija y amiga".

-¿Por qué, Tomoyo?- se pregunta llorando y dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la tumba, se sujeta la cabeza tratando de encontrar respuestas- ¿Por qué me dejaste solo, mi amor? No sabes cuanto te necesito, cuanto te amo, cuanto te extraño ¿por qué preferiste morir y no estar conmigo? –sollozó- Lo único que me consuela un poco es saber que no estarás sola, tu padre te cuidará... Por que no me dejaste terminar lo que te iba a decir aquel día, te alejaste cuando te dije que me mudaría más lejos, pero no me dejaste decir que quería que te casaras conmigo, no quería estar sin ti, pero no me dejaste terminar, tal vez si me hubieras escuchado, nada de esto hubiera pasado, tal vez ahora estarías conmigo y no con tu padre...Siguió llorando y lamentándose más y más, la amaba, la ama.

La noche cayó pronto, sin embargo él sigue ahí, aferrándose a un ramo de flores de ciruelo que dejaron sobre su lápida, quería estar con ella, pero eso era imposible... o tal vez no.

Sacó su mano del bolsillo y sacó un papel y una pluma, escribió algo en él, y después se acercó a la tumba, guardó el papel en su bolsillo, levantó su mano derecha, y esta se empezó a rodear de un aura negra, lentamente llevó su mano hasta su pecho, hasta su corazón, esa aura se metió en su cuerpo; sintió como le faltaba el aire y como un frío lo rodeaba, mientras su vista se nublaba... después ya no supo más, estaba parado frente a la tumba de Tomoyo... y frente a su propio cuerpo, volteó la mirada hacia atrás y vio con alegría como la única mujer a la que ha amado, estaba atrás de él, sonriéndole.

Se acerca a ella, la abraza y la besa, para después desaparecer juntos en medio de la noche...

-Y en las noticias de hoy-decía una mujer de un noticiario mientras en la pantalla aparecían dos paramédicos llevando en una camilla el cuerpo de un joven- Ayer fue sepultada Tomoyo Daidouji, la única hija de la empresaria Sonomi Daidouji, aparentemente murió de una extraña enfermedad hasta ahora desconocida por los médicos. Su muerte consternó a todos, pues la joven, de apenas 17 años de edad, acababa de sacar un disco en el que aparecía como solista. Pero de seguro nadie lamentó su muerte mas que este joven, novio de la ya fallecida Srita. Daidouji- apuntando a la pantalla y al rostro de un joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, que ahora estaban cerrados y sin anteojos- Al parecer, se quedó hasta altas horas de la noche frente a la tumba de la Srita. Tomoyo cuando empezó a llover fuertemente, ninguno de los encargados del cementerio se percató de este hecho ni del joven, hijo de dos de los más famosos escritores ingleses de literatura, él murió anoche de pulmonía, aproximadamente a las tres de la madrugada, según lo indica la autopsia.

Descansen en paz:

Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa

-Trágica historia-comentó el compañero de la reportera- Parecida a la de Romeo y Julieta, a uno no le importa vivir si le falta el otro.

-Hablando de esta tragedia, en el bolsillo del joven Hiragizawa se encontró una nota en la que decía: "Por fin estaremos juntos, mi amor. Nunca más te dejaré sola. A mis amigos por favor perdónenme, pero sin Tomoyo, ya no quiero seguir aquí "

-Pues Dios quiera que estos jóvenes sean felices juntos en el otro mundo, para siempre...

Sakura y Shaoran veían las noticias en ese momento, ambos estaban en la casa de Sonomi, se quedaron a dormir allí después de irse y dejar sólo a Eriol en el cementerio, Sonomi les pidió quedarse, no quería estar sola en esos momentos, le dolía demasiado la muerte de su hija, pero le dolió más el leer la carta que ella le escribió antes de fallecer; Sakura tuvo que usar la carta Sueño para que descansara. Se levantaron temprano y se dirigieron a la cocina donde estaba prendido el televisor con el canal de las noticias, escucharon lo de la muerte de Eriol.

-También Hiragizawa murió -comentó Shaoran después de ver el reportaje

-¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-No lamento la muerte de Eriol, al contrario, estoy feliz, por que sé que el la cuidará allá arriba

-Yo también lo creo-. Los dos se sentaron en unas sillas para desayunar, una suave brisa entró por la ventana agitando delicadamente las cortinas y un aroma a ciruelo inundó la casa entera. Shaoran sintió una mano en su hombro y Sakura sintió un beso en la mejilla, presintieron que no estaban solos en esa habitación ni en ese momento, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron como Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigían hacia la salida, tomados de la mano, la pareja iba vestida con ropas blancas, ella con un vestido largo y amarrado a la cintura con un listón celeste, él iba vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa blanca desfajada, al llegar, se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Sakura y a Shaoran sonriendo afectuosamente, casi de inmediato, otras dos, personas también vestidas de blanco, aparecieron al lado de los jóvenes difuntos, eran Takeshi Daidouji y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Nadeshiko con su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Eriol y el Sr. Daidouji con su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su hija.

Los cuatro sonrieron y se elevaron mientras desaparecían dejando un agradable olor a flores de ciruelo y de cerezo.Diez minutos después bajo la señora Sonomi, estaba sonriendo y parecía muy feliz, se sentó junto a Sakura y Shaoran. Volteo hacia arriba y les dijo

-Mi hija ya no estará sola, allá arriba están su padre y mi prima Nadeshiko, además del joven Hiragizawa -al decir esto, Sakura y Shaoran se miraron ¿cómo sabía ella que Eriol había muerto? Miraron a Sonomi y ella les respondió sin siquiera ellos preguntar- Hace un momento soñé con Tomoyo, me dijo que se iba a casar con Eriol en el otro mundo, y que mi esposo y Nadeshiko estaban con ella, que ellos habían bendecido la boda en mi nombre, me disgusta un poco saber que no estaré presente en la boda de mi hija, pero soy muy feliz por que sé que será muy feliz junto a su esposo...

FIN

**PD 2**:Que querían, no me gusta dejar sufrir a nadie en mis historias... bueno, no esta vez jejeje

No podía dejar que Eriol sufriera de esa manera otra vez, pero creo que esta vez si tomó una decisión definitiva, creo que ahora estoy más feliz, ¿no creen? Es decir, claro que se murieron, pero ahora si estarán felices para siempre

Espero les haya gustado el epílogo, me llegó en un momento de inspiración y compasión.

Bueno ahora si nos vemos, ya saben.

Dudas comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc, etc, mándenlos a:


End file.
